Drawn by the forest
by captinifeelwozey
Summary: Inspired by the Dark hunter series and Lori Handeland's - Blue moon. This short story is about Romance, Sex, Werewolves, Native Americans, Sex and eventally Sex. Ive tryed to not make it trashy sex! So if your feeling naughty, give it a read.
1. Part 1 of 4

_**Warning**_

_**If you think of 'lemons' and associate it with fruit that grows on trees, then you shouldn't read this... also this is a very! very! very! Lemony lemon! Be warned!**_

**A/N **

**So here I just decided to test my writing skills... enjoy!**

**(Note: this story has been beta read, if you spot any mistakes I would appreciate it if you could tell me where. Thanks). **

**Drawn by the forest**

**Part 1**

I walked through the forest alone. The sun's rays shone between the branches of the trees, lighting up streaks of the air and dust as it made its way onto the ground, casting a shadow where the sun did not hit.

I stepped over fallen branches and roots which protruded from the ground. The leaves on the trees were turning marvellous shades of red, yellow and orange; the colour of fire, showing signs that autumn was here. Some of the leaves were still a bright shade of green while others were browning, fluttered slowly downwards towards the earth by the command of the wind that forced them from their twigs on the trees. It had not rained in days and so the ground was dusty and dry. The forest... beautiful.

I was going to my favourite place, a place of tranquillity, a place where I could relax and forget all my worries. I had been walking for thirty minutes from where I had parked my car at the side of the road. I had discovered this place by accident as a child, playing in these woods. I came here every Sunday at midday when the sun was at its highest in the sky.

As I passed by familiar tree trunks and bushes on the ground, I saw an array of wildlife. Tiny garden birds flew from branch to branch, picking grubs and churning the ground looking for insects. I passed a badger set where the earth clearly showed the path from their den leading into the woods from where they had foraged last night. Deer prints marked their recent passing and red squirrels scurried around the trees. My father warned me not to step into the woods as this was where the wolves lived, but I never saw any.

I could see the sun's bright glow in the nearby clearing I was headed for. It marked the path I needed to take. I hocked my bag back onto my shoulder; it kept falling down. I gripped the strap with my fingers as I hopped over the last branch on the ground. I came out into the clearing and sighed. It was spectacular.

The grass was high up to my knees but beyond it I could see the shine of the water. The ripples made from ducks as they swam caused the light to reflect and bounce back into the air. Beyond this mountains with a blanket of trees lined the surrounding landscape, creating a perfect bold line as the landscape curved green and then was suddenly the blue of the sky. I stepped towards the edge of the lake's waters where the grass was shorter from the grazing of geese. I dropped my bag and stripped out of my clothes, carelessly chucking them into a heap on the ground. I opened my bag and retrieved my swim suit before putting it on.

After I dipped a toe in the water to test the temperature I slowly stepped in, careful not to disturb the wildlife and scare it off. I swam fast at first, breaking a sweat in these cool waters. When I was satisfied with the workout I went to the middle of the lake floating on my back, closing my eyes and letting my arms reach out wandering beside me.

I relaxed until my fingers and toes were pruned from being in the water so long. After swimming back to the bank I pulled out my towel from my bag and dabbed my skin, letting it soak up the water. I dropped my towel and stretched out on the ground putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs at my ankles. I soaked up the sun and listened to the noises around me; the wildlife, the light breeze as it swayed the grass.

Suddenly there was no noise, no chirping birds or splashes from ducks landing in the water. I opened my eyes alarmed. I tilted my head to the side; my eyes searched but I couldn't see anything from down here except the tall blades of grass that surrounded me. I sat up and looked around, listening carefully... but still it was quiet.

I jumped up quietly and spun around again checking the forest edge for any signs of danger. I stopped when I saw movement in the shadows. I squinted trying to get a better view. The shape moved and stepped out into the clearing. I gasped. It was a man wearing only board shorts.

His torso was muscular. As he walked towards me I was distracted by the way his muscles moved and contracted under his russet coloured skin. It was flawless, a perfect solid colour. He stopped a few meters from where I was standing. I searched his face, his high cheek bones and straight nose. His eyes were a chocolate brown with a hint of yellow, mesmerising.

I could see the contours of his body better with him this close, because my eyes trailed over him. His shorts hung low on his hips I could see the perfect groves of his hips, the smooth muscle in his stomach that reached from below his shorts up towards his chest carrying the line of his snail trail up to his bellybutton. I stared at that trail of hair wondering about the place it directed to, teasing as it dropped and hid behind his shorts. This man was tall and about 19 years of age; his hair was short, and dark but I could see a hint of dark red as it shone in the sun light. He wore a necklace of a tiny carved wolf, hung low around his perfect neck brushing over his collar bones and resting in the duck pond, the grove in the middle of his chest.

I moved my eyes back to his face and blushed when I realised he was just standing there as if he was waiting for me to speak.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his voice was husky, deep but the tone was smooth. I blushed some more.

"Who are you?" I whispered ignoring his question and looked around the clearing again, expecting to see more people advance from the forest.

I looked back at his face when he spoke "Wrath," he answered.

I titled my head to the side "That's an odd name." He just shrugged.

"What are you doing out here?" I spread my hands gesturing to our surroundings, the middle of nowhere. For years I had come here and not bumped into one soul.

He was as cool as a cucumber. "I've come to see you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me?" I pointed at myself.

"What's your name?" he asked lifting his chin and nudging it in my direction. I couldn't help but watch his neck as the muscles flexed.

It couldn't hurt to tell him. "Rowan."

He kept his face serious, never giving away what he was thinking, his eyes burning into mine. He walked even closer to me stopping with only a foot between us. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I felt drawn to him.

"Why have you come to see me?" I demanded but my voice was low and gentle.

"Because I want you," he informed me. My mouth opened a little and I stared in shock. Nobody had ever said something like that to me before, not this soon after meeting anyway.

I shook my head. "I have to go." I picked up my towel and clothes not bothering to stuff them in my bag. I slipped on my trainers and ran into the woods, I didn't stop untill I was fifteen minutes into the forest. I was out of breath and stumbled to a stop leaning against a nearby tree trunk for support.

I didn't risk getting naked here and putting my clothes back on, so I opted for putting my clothes on over my swim suit. When my breath was steady I ran the rest of the way to the safety of my car. Confused and slightly scared - what was he doing out there, in the middle of the woods?

That night I had weird dreams, I dreamt I was in a log cabin sat on a rocking chair drinking a hot steamy Irish coffee. When I heard a noise come from outside I opened the door and stepped out before the woods not the least bit scared. It was dark and the forest edge was close. I stepped further out, away from the cabin and scanned the forest. I caught the glint of two dots behind a tree. As I stared closer at it squinting my eyes, the dots vanished and appeared again. Then they moved forward perfectly level, gliding and hovering closer.

It was too late before I realised what it was. A dark brown and red wolf stepped out towards me; its teeth bared, lips wrinkling around its muzzle. I couldn't deny that it was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. Its eyes glowed with a hint of brown and bright yellow. I was hooked.

The wolf jumped and slammed into me, pushing me to the ground. I grabbed clumps of its fur between my fingers trying to push it away. I saw its mouth open and it bent down at my neck. I expected it to rip a piece out of me but instead I felt its tongue slowly slide down my neck and over my collar bone. I stopped still, shocked. The wolf's tongue slid down further and glided over the two swellings that made up my cleavage. I groaned with pleasure, closing my eyes.

I felt a hand at my hip lifting me from the ground, my shoulders slumped into the earth. My legs wrapped around a firm waist and I groaned even louder. Another hand reached out and slid under my top, lifting my bra above my breasts and pulling at one of my nipples. I gasped. I felt a tingling sensation and a hunger grew inside of me, one I had never felt before. I was horny. I opened my eyes and the wolf had gone, my legs were wrapped around the man I had seen in the forest, Wrath. I was not surprised but happy. I lifted my head and kissed him slowly sliding my tongue between his lips. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth. The feeling between my legs ached even more when he pressed himself to me and I felt his hardness through our clothes. I wanted him.

My eyes flew open and I was gasping in my bed, tingling all over as if he had actually touched me and pressed himself to me.

I did not dream of him again throughout the week and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to be fantasising and having wet dreams about a guy I met, for what? Less than five minutes. I went to school every day and stressed out as usual. I found it hard to cope with all that work and a complicated home life. The clearing was my only way to unwind; I'd be damned if I gave that up.

I walked to the clearing with my swim suit already under my clothes as a precaution. I stripped as I had last week leaving my clothes in a heap on the ground. After my fast swim around the lake, I hovered in the water watching the fluffy clouds above, tracing patterns in their folds.

I almost fell asleep as all my worries and stresses left my body. Shaking my head to avoid drifting into a dreamy sleep I lifted my head from the water and realise the water was still and silence surrounded me. If only this could add to calming me but instead the birds' silence made me worry, it was peaceful listening to them.

I swam to the edge of the lake where my things were left, the whole time glancing around for a wolf or man. I didn't know which... just possible danger. I couldn't see anything so I stepped out of the lake. Dripping wet I spotted a body lying down near my clothes. I froze. It was perfect; the smooth skin all over his body looked soft in the sun. His muscles were relaxed but stood out as his chest was swollen making his ribcage look large because his hands were behind his head. I bit my lip trying my hardest not to moan as the feelings I had felt during my dream came back. I yearned for him, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to touch him and that scared me.

In one quick and smooth movement he stood up and walked towards me. I backed out stepping backwards into the water until it was up to my waist. He followed me silently into the water. I met his steady gaze. Eyes locked on him. When I finally stopped I didn't expect him to get that close. I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

He stood with his hands at his sides, the tips of his fingers brushing the water. "I want you, Rowan," he whispered in that sexy deep voice. "I see you here every week."

I swallowed. "I have only seen you last week."

"Yes, but I have been watching a while and I can't wait any longer." His face lowered a little and he licked his lips slowly.

Wrath took one step closer putting him so close I could almost feel his skin touching mine. He stretched his arm out quickly taking hold of my hip and jerking me forward. The air fell out of my lungs as I slammed into his body, my eyes level with his chest and the tiny wolf pendant. The arm that held my hip slid around to the small of my back arching my body against his. His other hand reached for my chin, raising it so I was looking into his face. My hands found his chest and I felt the firmness of his hairless chest; his skin felt even better than I had imagined under my finger tips. Warm and smooth. I wanted to kiss it.

I took a deep jagged breath. His smell was intoxicating, he smelt like the forest with a sweet sharp mix of satisfying cologne. It made my chest ache, it made my stomach twist and it made me tingle. I felt myself getting hot as my core bloomed for him. I felt the chemistry our bodies produced. I was getting hot and wet.

Wrath bent his head down lifting me up a little. His lips brushed mine and I felt his hot breath on my face. He pressed his lips to mine. His tongue brushed my lower lip asking for entry. I allowed it. Opening my mouth and feeling his tongue slip inside, it brushed over mine. I reached out my tongue, pushing past his and forcing myself into his mouth. Our kiss had started out gentle and slow, then it turned into a powerful lust as we both craved for one another.

I pushed my chest outwards grinding my breasts against his chest. My hands found his thick hair, fingers spreading through it and gripping around his neck. One hand held my lower back pushing me more firmly towards him, his other hand reaching between my shoulder blades crashing my chest even closer to his. Our breathing was heavy, gasping into each other's mouths.

His kiss moved over my cheek and along my jaw bone. I moved my hands to his back and felt the tightness of his muscles there. As he lowered his head further kissing down my neck, he bit my skin gently grazing it with his teeth. I groaned and my fingers gripped onto his back. He gasped with pleasure, his groan vibrating my skin. Wrath rested his forehead on my shoulder. I nestled my face into his hair. His hands reached up catching the straps of my swimsuit over my shoulders. He gripped it and slowly pulled it over my arms letting my breasts bounce out as the material unstuck from my skin. I felt his heavy breathing on my nipples making them stiffen and erect.

He groaned when I cried out with pleasure as his hand slowly traced the roundness and curve of my bosom.

**A/N**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Part 2 of 4

**Part 2**

With his head rested on my shoulder and my face buried in his hair we both groaned as he touched the swelling of my breasts.

He reached down with his hand; it slid across my belly below the water and crept between my swim suit and skin. His hand was big; it filled the space between my hips. His fingers lightly brushed the area where I was already sensitive. I began writhing and gasping, digging my fingers deeper into his back before reaching down and palming his firm ass.

He took a deep breath as if he wanted to catch my scent before he lowered his head and took my nipple in his mouth caressing the end with his tong. My head fell backwards as my body arched towards him. I wanted him where nobody had gone before; highly aroused I yearned and craved. My body was shouting at me, screaming for him with a deep ache between my legs. The feelings were foreign to me but I understood what my body wanted.

_What was I doing_? I didn't know him; here I was, practically naked while he caressed me, pleasured me. He was a stranger, one that appeared from nowhere and had been watching me swim for god knows how long... weeks... months? He must have seen me naked at some point.

I jumped back pushing on his chest; I didn't give him time to protest and hold me there. His hands slid from inside my suit and from around my waist. He slumped forward a little before catching himself and standing upright. Wrath's hands stayed in the same position momentarily before they fell to his sides.

He frowned at me, his eyes boring into mine. I could see he was ablaze with excitement, hungry and disappointed with my move. "What's wrong?" he whispered, gasping into the air. He didn't move towards me.

I was still gasping, too."I don't know you," I told him, feeling cold and empty with the space I had put between us.

"You can get to know me," he offered. I knew exactly what he meant and that wasn't sitting down having a chat.

I lifted my swim suit back up hooking it over my arms and onto my shoulders so that I was covered up. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." I couldn't look at him as I ran from the water onto the lake's bank. Not bothering to put on my shoes this time I grabbed all that I could in a rush and ran from the scene disappearing into the woods.

From what I could tell he didn't follow. I had to stop not far into the woods as my feet stung with pain. I lifted a foot to examine it and saw blood on my soles, thorns poking out. Using my shaky fingers I plucked as many as I could, then slipped on my trainers and top. I was still soaking wet; the water made damp patches on my clothing. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I didn't stop until I had reached my car. Jumping in I locked the doors, revved the engine to life and slammed the car in gear, speeding from the side of the road.

Aflame with arousal, I felt hot and wet. Where he had touched me he left a tingling sensation; it made me want more of his touch, made me want his hands all over me. I slammed on the brakes and my car skidded and swerved to the right narrowly missing a huge wolf standing in my path on the road. I gasped; the wolf didn't move from its position, standing still in the middle of the road. It turned its head and watched as my car curved around it; but I didn't stop! I kept going, too afraid, panic stricken with what had just happened in the lake and from the fact that the wolf was exactly the same as the one in my dream. I gulped.

Parking outside my house I ran straight up to my room locking the door behind me. I stood in the center of my room for a few minutes breathing hard. I stripped naked and ran into my bathroom, turning on the shower and jumping in the cold water. I didn't feel dirty but the tingling sensation where he had touched me was still as prominent, just as strong that my skin blazed as if he had just touched me here in this room. I liked it, which made me want to get rid of it. I was dangerously on the edge of just giving in and driving back so I could feel his touch again.

I couldn't sleep due to spending the night thinking of him; every time I closed my eyes I saw his perfect face and perfect body. This made me hot again, but I tried to ignore it just as I did for the rest of the week, but it was hard. I was troubled and confused feeling something wasn't right; it felt off.

My dream of the wolf which turned into Wrath, my encounter with Wrath at the lake then the appearance of the exact same wolf from my dream at the side of the road, where I had never seen a wolf before. The fact that their eyes were the same brown-yellow colour and their hair was both brown and red. Too similar.

As I woke the next Sunday morning I knew I shouldn't go to the lake; I told myself I shouldn't because of the wolf, the danger. It was hard not to step into my car and drive there, knowing who I would probably encounter, but I managed it, spending the day in front of the telly, channel surfing.

I went to bed early as for some strange reason doing nothing all day had (The day is over now, so this is further in the past.) made me feel exhausted. When I switched off the lights and snuggled myself into my duvet I began to drift off soon. Suddenly I felt as if someone was watching me. Paranoid I lifted my head and searched my room. I could see nothing here with me. I let my head fall back to my pillow.

My belly fluttered as I felt the same presence again as if someone was standing here in my room. Urges stirred inside me; I felt close to Wrath, I could smell him. I groaned as the urges suddenly increased. I became aroused feeling a need for him again. I refused to believe this. I stayed as still as possible trying to sing songs in my head to distract me.

'_You didn't come to me today,'_ I heard a husky voice say. My heart began to race; I sat upright in my bed, turned on my light and searched my room. It was empty. No Wrath. I fell back down onto my pillows. I was imagining things.

'_Rowan, answer me,' _he breathed.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled to myself, my imagination running wild.

'_I miss you.' _

I sighed. "I miss you too."

'_Come to me,'_ He offered.

"Stupid mind, just forget about him," I mumbled rolling over.

'_Rowan. Come to me,'_ he said a little bit impatient. '_I want you, please come,' _he whispered in his deep husky voice, which made me fire up and tingle even more. He wanted me. I groaned. _This is impossible; he can't be here with me, can he? _I tried to pretend I hadn't heard him and closed my eyes.

His smell strengthened, became a thick mist around me. I had to breathe deeper and catch as much of it as I could. My heart hammered inside my chest and I became moist again. A light pressure stroked my arm causing a tingle to shoot through me. I rolled over on my back and draped an arm over my eyes. I felt another light stroke run down my cheek, over my neck. It slid down under the sheets and crossed over my collar bone. I couldn't resist a groan; my breathing hiked coming in small sharp gasps. The stroke passed under my neck line and glided over my cleavage while another stroke trespassed below my hemline. I couldn't take it.

I jumped out of bed, causing the invisible strokes to vanish from my skin. "Are you doing this?" I mumbled through my gritted teeth pacing the floor next to my bed. "This is unfair, it's too much. I can't cope." I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't expect a reply thinking it was all in my head.

'I'm sorry Rowan. Do you not like it?' The voice asked; it sounded a little lighter.

I sighed. "What's happening to me?" I questioned.

He spoke a little wary 'I can... talk to you.' I felt his uneasiness; it radiated onto me. 'I'm different,' he whispered.

"I don't understand." I shook my head feeling confused and placed a hand on my temple. I walked over to the window and sat at my window seat. I briefly gazed out the window and did a double take when I spotted a shadow on the lawn. My breath caught as I gazed into the yellow-brown eyes that the wolf owned. "What are you?" I questioned whispering.

'Come to me and I will show you.'

I couldn't cope. Leave me alone tonight. I need to think. I'm confused." I mumbled not taking my eyes off the wolf.

'As you wish. I will leave you tonight.' I did notice that he had suggested he would be back.

"Thank you."

'You look wonderful tonight,' he whispered. The wolf ran from my garden and down the street. I didn't hear him speak or feel his touch again that night.

I woke in the morning feeling groggy and achy. I sat up in my bed and checked my alarm clock. No, I wasn't late for school. I went to the bathroom and showered. When I returned to my room I noticed a thin piece of leather picking out from under my duvet cover. I walked over and pulled it back. Attached to the thin piece of leather was a tiny wolf pendant.


	3. Part 3 of 4

**Part 3**

It was not unadulterated lust. I felt something deeper for him. The butterflies in my stomach and the fast pace of my heart when I thought of him, saw him and heard him were telling me so. I was falling for him.

I rushed to dress, quickly putting on a jumper and black jeans. I ran from the house leaving behind any breakfast I might have had. Driving my car down a narrow country lane I tried not to think about what I was doing. Instead I couldn't stop wondering if he would be there. I was excited.

I pulled up at my usual spot at the edge of the forest. Running past the thick tree trunks, the bushes on the ground, scaring away any squirrels or deer in the nearby area, I didn't see a bird or slowed down enough to catch the tracks animals had made the night before.

I burst through the tree line and entered the tall grass around the lake, momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine. When my eyes adjusted I stormed through the grass to the edge of the lake. Looking around I saw nothing that I wanted to see: no Wrath, no wolf. Disappointed I dropped to the ground by the edge of the lake; my heart was pounding from the anticipation of seeing him again. Now I was deflated, feeling a wash of disappointment swallow me up.

I took off my trainers and socks, rolled up my jeans and dangled my feet just under the surface, watching the small fish swim around my feet and the crustaceans move on the lake bed.

An hour passed. I was lying on the ground watching a buzzard circle in the sky probably looking for prey. It was stupid of me to skip school and come here, especially on a Monday morning when we had never met on a Monday before. It was always Sundays.

The wind blew past me and brought with it silence. My breath caught in my lungs; he was here. Feeling the butterflies in my stomach threaten to get so violent that they would burst through out my skin, I quickly got to my feet and spun around sweeping the tree line with my eyes, I didn't get far around the perimeter before my eyes spotted the wolf standing not more than five meters from me.

He was on all fours facing me. His eyes were focused solely on me. His lips curled slightly showing me the points of his teeth as his nose wrinkled up and vibrated. I froze with fear, (";") this was not the wolf I hoped to see. His eyes were black; I could only see the whites around them. Not the mesmerising brown-yellow eyes I had been expecting. His fur was black, jet black and he didn't once lose his focus on me.

I started to breathe hard with panic; I could feel the fear within me. I had nothing to protect me, my bare hands would do no good except get chewed off before my face. Attempting to give the wolf a paper cut with a blade of grass was ridiculous but it did cross my mind. Running wasn't plausible since he would outrun me within seconds bringing me down like a lame deer; I couldn't run any faster. Dogs could swim, so escaping into the water was out, unless I dived down and held my breath for... however long! No, that wouldn't work.

I stood there still frozen; there was no tree to climb nearby. The wolf held his ground but didn't approach.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' I heard a deep menacing voice muse. My mouth hung open; was this wolf talking to me? His lips didn't move; it must be through his mind. He advanced very slowly taking only two small steps. I copied and took two steps back. I was now at the edge of the bank, the water splashed my heels hanging over the edge. 'This is what he has been keeping from me.' His features relaxed making his teeth disappear under his lips.

I didn't know what to do or say; the situation had just got a whole lot worse. I could keep him talking and buy myself time, but to do what? Or I could just keep quiet, not anger him and hope this wolf was friendlier than he looked, even though I doubted it. He took another step closer and sniffed the air. 'You've not been marked.' Now I was completely lost. I could have sworn the wolf was smiling.

As the wolf lifted his front leg I thought he was going to step closer, but instead he stood up on his hind legs vibrating as his muzzle sank inwards and he hunched over; I heard a growl rattle from his chest. I gasped as his fur retracted back into his skin and the hair on his head grew longer. His legs straightening and lengthening, the claws on his paws were replaced by nails. A man straightened from his hunch, locks of his long black hair stretched over his shoulders and chest coming down to his elbows. His skin looked a darker shade than Wrath's; his eyes were jet black and boring into mine.

My wide eyes took him in; I looked over his features. He was not as beautiful as Wrath but just as stunning. He was naked. His torso was just as toned, his muscles flexed as I watched, but I felt no attraction to him. I shook my head. _I can't believe I'm comparing this scary creature to Wrath. _

The man took a step forward alerting me to him again. "Don't be frightened, young one," he spoke aloud this time. "I mean you no harm," he whispered gently, (".") I didn't trust him.

"Don't. Stay where you are," I lifted my hands in front of me, palms facing him. He kept walking till until he was directly in front of me. I had to look up to see his face.

"Shh..." he tried to soothe. "I said I mean you no harm." he lifted one hand slowly and stroked my cheek gently; I was trembling but I didn't move away. He smiled at me.

"Be at ease." His breath blew into my face; it smelt nice, almost intoxicating. My eyes flickered closed as I began to relax. I yanked my eyes open, forcing them. _What was happening to me? _

"Where's Wrath?" I managed to mumble.

"Forget about him."

"No," I grumbled and shook my head.

"Calm." His breath blew at me again. This time I struggled to keep my eyes open.

'NO!' a voice shouted in my head waking me up. The man in front of me spun around. 'Leave her alone!' Wraths voice shouted again. My breath hitched. I felt the relief poor over me.

"Wrath," I whispered through parted lips.

A wolf jumped from the tree line, a wolf with reddish brown fur. The man in front of me quickly took two large steps forward then with a growl and few snapping sounds his fur grew from his back and his legs bent as he transformed back into a wolf. The black wolf growled and walked stealth-like towards Wrath; Wrath did the same moving towards the black wolf. They stopped a few feet from each other, teeth bared, snapping. In my head I heard shouting of two distinct harsh voices, but I couldn't make out the words; they were in a different language.

After a few minutes Wrath let out a loud terrifying snarl. The black wolf backed off; they circled each other until Wrath stood with his back to me. The black wolf walked backwards towards the tree line and then he abruptly turned and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Wrath stood his ground, his back still to me; he was breathing hard.

"Wrath," I whispered. His head turned slightly in my direction but he didn't turn. I could hear a low growl still rumbling in his chest; eventually it quietened.

'Stay here.' His voice was full of anger. Wrath ran into the tree line and seconds later he walked from the woods on two legs; he was now in human form, wearing only his black board shorts. I decided to look down while he walked towards me. I didn't want to be all mush from looking at him; I wanted to have a clear head. He walked up to me and placed his hands on either side of my face; I shivered with pleasure at his touch. His tantalizing odour hit me with full force; my heart ached. He looked directly into my eyes.

A worried expression captured his face. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled back slightly and looked me over letting out a long breath. "You look unharmed, just a little shaken up."He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. I rested my cheek on his chest as his chin nuzzled into my hair and he planted a few gentle kissed there. I liked the way it felt to be in his arms; I felt safe and secure. His scent was invading me, making him feel real.

"You came," he whispered, then sighed. "Mmm, and you smell so good," Wrath breathed.

I smiled into his chest. "Likewise," I mumbled closing my eyes.

Wrath pulled back and took my hand in his. His long fingers were soft and warm against mine. He kissed the back of my hand. "Let me take you someplace else, somewhere we won't be disturbed."

"Where?" I asked intrigued.

"How about my place?" He smiled a heart warming smile at me.

That's it, I had lost it; my mind was now mush. "S.. Sure," I stammered. His smile widened. I knew I should have said no, but he wouldn't harm me I was sure of that and we couldn't stay here.

Wrath led me towards the tree line. "Is your car where you normally park it?" He looked at me while we walked.

So he had seen my car on more than one occasion to know where I _usually_ parked it. "Yes."

Wrath nodded. "We'll take it there; it's too far for you to walk."

We walked in silence between the trees still hand in hand; occasionally Wrath would lift our hands with his and kiss the back of mine. By the time we reached my car I was stirred up with anticipation, the thought of being alone with Wrath.

"You can drive," I told him and handed him the keys. The truth was I didn't think I could drive right now. He took them from me and walked over to the driver's side, climbing in. I opened the passenger door and gracefully slipped in. He started the car and drove in the opposite direction to town.

After a few minutes in the small space inside my car it felt like the air had became electrically charged with desire. My skin was tingling, I felt drawn to him. I was glad that I wasn't driving; I'm sure the car would have swerved off the road by now.

"I'm sorry about last few times we met." I frowned not understanding what he was talking about. "I can see now that it was all too fast for you." His eyes flickered to me and back out at the road. "My feeling for you washed over me with great power as I got closer to you; I just went with my instincts and couldn't stop myself, keep myself from you. I promise to go slow; I won't rush you into anything."

I was grateful for his promise but my own feelings for him threatened to break it. "Thank you."

"I live on my own, deep in the woods. There aren't many people around, just others like me," he told me, offering me this information without me asking for it.

We sat in silence for a while; the volts of electricity in the car kept spiking. I needed a distraction.

"Do you all know each other?" I asked.

"Yes. When we're in human form we live like a community, neighbours, but when we're in wolf form, we are a pack."

"How so?"

That's what wolves do; we have a hierarchy, run as a group. You answer to the wolf that is higher ranking than you." He shrugged, "It's just the way life is for me."

"How could you come to me last night, wouldn't you have to... I don't know, ask permission?" That sounded silly to me when I said it aloud.

Wrath shook his head. "I don't answer to anyone; they answer to me." His eyes shot to me; he smiled when he saw my expression and looked back at the road.

"Who was the black wolf?" The scary black wolf.

"I'm sorry about that. Taos can be very... troublesome. We both went up against each other in the past; he fights with me for the position of leader," but for now he is below me."

"For now?" I questioned.

"Yes. Unless he becomes stronger than me... or marks you." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Marks me? What do I have to do with it?"

Wrath smiled at me. "I have chosen you." That sent a deep satisfying thrill up my spine; I liked that he had chosen me. "If he marks you before I do, he will win."

"And how is someone marked?"

"It's sort of psychological and physical; let's just say that even when I'm not with you, other males will know to stay away from you."

"What? Will you brand me?" I had an image of him coming at me with a red hot poker, like a cow in the old days, getting numbers permanently scarred on my butt.

"I would never hurt you." He sounded as if I had offended him. I didn't believe he would harm me anyway." felt guilty, I should never have thought it.

The car turned a corner and at the end of the dirt road I could see a small wooden house. It only had one level; the porch steps lead the way to the door which had two windows on either side of it. It was a small wooden cabin. Wrath parked the car and got out. I opened my door looking around; that's when I saw the Land Rover parked outside.

"I didn't even know anybody lived out here."

"We bought the land years ago." Wrath came to my side of the car and held out his hand to me.

"Have I been trespassing these past years?" I took his hand.

"We work with the local wildlife trust. It's a nature reserve, so no."

"That makes sense."

We walk towards his house, up the porch steps and he opened the door. It wasn't even locked. He tugged on my hand gently pulling me inside. "Would you like something to drink?" Wrath walked over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. "Would you like a coke?" he ("He") held up a can of Coca Cola. "Yeah." I looked over the curve of his lips and became fascinated by the way his lips moved when he talked. I wanted to taste him.

I took the can from his hands and watched as he opened his, then pressed it to his lips. The muscles tightened in his neck as he tilted his head back and took a sip; my breath caught in my throat. A drop clung to his lower lip and his tongue came out and swept the drip up.

"Is everything alright, Rowan?" Wrath asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed to my hands. "Is everything alright?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah, yes, sorry." I turned around as to hide my now red face. His house was clean, but a little messy. Books were stacked in piles in the corners, papers laid on the coffee table. A few paintings on canvas depicted sunny landscapes; there was a portrait of a wolf above the fireplace. I didn't recognise the wolf: he had brown and white fur.

"Please, have a seat." Wrath gestured towards the sofa against the back wall. I walked over and sat down, opened my can of coke and took a sip. When I looked up, Wrath was staring at me with blazing eyes; he was hungry for me. I smiled.

"Are you going to sit down?" Wrath slouched back resting his head on the back of the sofa. His thigh knocked mine and rested against it. I took a few more quick sips of my coke to steady myself and put the can down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. I could feel myself getting hotter; the tingle came back in my stomach and my heart pumped fast.

I licked my lips and bit down onto it. My eyes traced the line of his jaw, the curve of his lips. My breathing hardened. He looked so inviting. I wanted to trace my tongue along his skin. Feel skin to skin contact with him. I yearned for him. The urges stirred up inside of me, and that's before I looked down at his powerful masculine body. There was passion in me and a need for him, a need to feel safe and loved in his arms.

I scooted closer to him so that our thighs were level and pressing hard next to each other. My hand reached out; I nervously stroked his leg and kissed the smooth skin on his shoulder. His breathing hardened as my fingers pressed gently into his skin.

He closed his eyes and his voice was deep and husky. You're making it difficult for me to keep my promise," he said through a sexy clenched jaw. The muscles in his jaw flexed and I sucked in a breath.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Wrath opened his eyes and stared into mine; they were inviting, the passion was back in them and they looked ablaze with arousal. I was smouldered with it; I could feel it radiating off his body and I'm sure he could feel mine. It was eating me up inside. I leaned forward, my lips puckered, ready to feel his perfect lips on mine.


	4. Part 4 of 4

**A/N**

**I would really, really! Like some feedback! I know people are reading this but nobody is telling me what they think! PLEASE COMMENT! I would love to know what you make of it!**

**Here's the last and biggest part... over 5,500 words! enjoy! :D**

**Part 4**

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Wrath opened his eyes and stared into mine; they were inviting, the passion was back in them – they looked ablaze with arousal. I was smouldered with it; I could feel it radiating off his body and I'm sure he could feel mine. I leaned forward my lips puckered ready to feel his perfect lips on mine.

As I closed my eyes, I could feel Wrath's hot and heavy breath brushing my cheeks and warming my face. I leaned in more, expecting another perfect kiss. I felt my forehead press against his lips and I frowned; it was not the kiss I was anticipating.

Then he was gone. I opened my eyes and Wrath had pulled back, the space in front of me empty. He stood up and walked a few steps away from me. As he cleared his throat not looking at me he said, "I'm... going to take a shower."

Feeling the rejection wash through me, "Oh" was all I could manage as a response.

"I've been running all day... I don't smell good," he explained. I thought he smelt nice, but I guess he wanted to smell better.

Wrath smiled a cute smile at me; he still looked unbelievably sexy when he did that. "I won't be long," he assured me with a wink. I nodded feeling the butterflies take hold of my stomach.

Wrath walked into a room at the back of the cabin. I wanted so badly to strip off and join him... _my first time in a shower_, now that definitely appealed to me. I wouldn't object, however I wanted him to be the one to take off my clothes. To feel his hands remove the fabric from my skin exposing my naked form.

I sat there not knowing what to do. So I just waited sipping my coke and staring around his living room. I heard the sound of the shower turn on and water running. I tried not to dwell on the fact that right now he was naked, dripping wet with only a few inches of wall between us. I could just step inside and take a peek! No! That would be invading his privacy and he had not invited me in.

Around five minutes later the sound of running water stopped, along with my breath. Then I remembered to breathe again. The door opened and surrounded by a mist of steam his body appeared, a towel wrapped around his waist. I became ridged as I realised his scrumptious torso was still wet, drips of water running slowly down the plains of his chest. My breath hitched when I saw he had one arm raised, rubbing a towel into his damp hair. That made his chest appear broader and the muscles in his arm flexed. I have never realised before that I had a soft spot for that section of a man, the one on his side, when his arms were up. I groaned quietly. It looked so good.

Wrath plopped the towel he had been using to dry his hair over the back of the sofa. I was still staring at him like an idiot. A nice warm smile appeared on his lips. "Are you OK?" he asked. I was fully aware that under his towel was nothing except his manhood. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm just peachy, thanks." I smiled and averted my gaze, sipping the last drips out of the coke can to give me something to do.

Still not looking at him, I didn't notice Wrath until he came and sat on the sofa next to me. "Now then. Where were we?" he asked in a deep, hoarse voice.

I melted instantly. I leaned back on the sofa; the deep sexual look in his eyes made me swallow hard. Wrath was leaning back with one arm draped over the top of the sofa, behind me. He was sort of squinting, giving me an in-depth inviting stare. My breathing became raggedy just like his was and my body burned with an aching want for him.

He leaned in towards me, touched my chin with his fingers, stoking my cheek gently and guided my face towards his. I ran my tongue across my lips quickly and puckered them ready. His soft lips felt smooth and warm against mine. My hand found its way into his damp hair, over his toned neck and across the smooth moist skin of his back; I felt his muscles move beneath the skin. Wrath's arms wound around me, his hands feeling at my waist and moving up towards my chest.

I opened my mouth and felt our tongues touch, warm and tentative; he tasted minty and fresh. I longed for more even though I was currently receiving it. I gasped into his mouth when he cupped my breast and squeezed, lifting it up slightly. I didn't want his hand on the outside of my top, but on the inside feeling his skin stroking directly over mine. As I gasped Wrath moaned into my mouth. I felt the vibrations run through me, firing me up like a kiln. The fumes of his smell invaded my senses; that sweet, manly scent of his skin only served to tease me more.

Wrath's hands roamed my front – I felt every stroke with pleasure, eventually stopping at the bottom of my top. His fingers gripped the material, pulling my hoodie up over my head. Suddenly feeling the need to strip all clothing from my body I gladly assisted by lifting my arms. I heard the thud of it hitting the floor, collapsing into a pile. I however wasn't paying too much attention to that, as immediately Wrath's hands were back at my waist and mine in his hair.

Our mouths touched, my mouth opening and tongue forcing itself into his mouth more than eager to taste him than ever before. We were both moaning into each other's mouths. Wrath broke the contact of our lips, us both gasping for breath, but he didn't stop and continued trailing more kisses along my jaw line, at the hollow beneath my ear and down my neck which sent a pure wave of pleasure through my chest. I was feeling the heat and passion more in my core; it was beginning to get unbearably strong.

My instincts took over; I pushed at Wrath's shoulders forcing him to sit back against the sofa and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist so my groin was above his. Instantly his hands were at my waist trailing underneath my top. I saw a small smile on his face before he buried his head into my neck again. My thighs were on either side of his, keeping him in my embrace as if to never let go again. I rocked my hips and felt his very hard erection beneath me, and as I rubbed myself into him further we both groaned. I pushed my body against him, my chest pressing into his.

His mouth moved down over my collarbone and he pulled down the material of my top giving him a few extra inches of skin allowing him to kiss at my cleavage. I reached down and pulled up my top, taking it off. It joined the pile of clothes forming on the floor. Wrath smiled when he saw my chest. I was wearing the wolf pendant he had left in my room last night; it hung down between my breasts suddenly feeling very heavy, swinging between them as my boobs pushed the pendant away from my ribcage.

"You can keep it." Wrath smiled sideways looking at the tiny wolf hanging there; he picked it up and ran it between his fingers. "It looks good on you, it gives me great pleasure to see you wearing it," he whispered before moving in. I pressed myself into his face, Wrath licked and nibbled at my skin, kissing it as he moved. My hands moved over his chest, his skin still moist and soft from his shower. My head fell back as Wrath's hands moved the material of my bra exposing one of my nipples. He took it into his mouth teasing the end with his tongue and it swelled as he sucked. I gasped into the air feeling the intimate contact with him; his warm, wet mouth teased me. With Wrath's hands on my hips he guided and deepened my movements; my hot core rubbing into his hardness in a circular motion.

Wrath lifted his head and placed one light kiss on my neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he breathed. He placed his hands on my arms and rubbed them slowly up and down.

I nodded and groaned, moving my head back down so our eyes were level; I bit my lip. "Please," I asked, "I'm more than sure." I leant forward and kissed his lips again.

This time it was my turn. I moved my kisses down his neck and over his chest quickly licking at his nipple. I kept on moving down, sliding down on my knees between his legs, and feeling his smooth toned stomach beneath my palms. Adjusting my hips I still kissed at his skin as reached for the towel covering him. Gripping the ends with my fingers unravelled the towel letting it fall next to him. I didn't look at his erection; I was still caressing his stomach and chest with my mouth, but my hands moved down. I found his shaft and wrapped my fingers around him. I slowly moved my hand up and down to feel as much of him as possible. Wrath groaned and gasped. He was rock hard, thick and long– thicker than I had expected. I tried not to be alarmed in thinking of where it would be going. Would it fit?

My palm stroked up feeling for his sensitive end, and he seemed to grow even more as I stroked him with my hand. As I pulled my palm up and over the bump on his end, he shuddered. With a sudden urge I pulled back his skin and took him into my mouth. Wrath's breathing became fast, short gasps. I peaked up at him and his head was back resting on the sofa; he had his eyes closed. My tongue glided easily over his groves, caressing the sensitive bit. Occasionally he would twitch and thrust his hips sending him deeper into my mouth, threatening to make me gag. I however resisted the urge and gained control, moving back with him when he thrust out.

After a short time of him moaning he lifted my head up. His face was suddenly flush. Wrath spoke between short breaths, "I won't last long if you keep doing that." He pulled me up and kissed my neck. Why wouldn't he last long? I was confused; would he run out of energy, vanish into thin air? Pulling me closer Wrath's mouth kissed my cleavage again. His hands roamed to my bum; suddenly I was being lifted up. I wrapped my legs around his waist; his strong arms supported my weight as he walked towards a room at the back. Over his shoulder I saw his towel had been left on the sofa... he He was naked.

Wrath kicked the door and it swung open, banging on the opposite wall before swinging back on its hinges, leaving it ajar. Wrath carefully laid me down on the bed, which I realised was a king size with a very soft and squishy black and blue duvet. My head rested in the plump pillows. Leaning over me, Wrath moved his hands down the curve of my body making me tingle. One hand sneaked around my back releasing my bra clasp. His hands pulled my bra straps down my arms, before he chucked the material somewhere.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered after looking me over. I felt exposed. His eyes met mine and he reached up to stroke my face at the same time as climbing on me, a sexy mischievous smile on his face. Using his knee he pushed my legs apart and put his waist between my thighs. I felt a bit nervous, but I knew it was right; this was what I wanted. He kissed me deeply, our tongues merging and stroking each other. I felt that deep aching tingle between my legs; I wanted him to touch me there. His strong hands stroked the naked skin at my breasts.

He moved his touch down to the buttons on my jeans, with one hand supporting his weight he used the other to unfasten me. I looked down and watched him. He was breathing raggedly, his breath hot on my skin. Wrath sat up gripping the top of my jeans and slid them down my legs. I lifted my body to help him. I could see his erection was still going strong; it was smooth and full, but also large and scary looking, the first fully grown I had ever seen in real life. Wrath turned around with his back facing me when he realised my jeans wouldn't come off all the way because of my shoes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with one of my legs in his lap, Wrath leant forward to untie the trainer. Watching the strong broad muscles of his back I noticed he had a barely visible scar on his ribs. Wrath removed one trainer and lifted my leg for the other. I reached out with my hand and brushed the jagged shape with my finger; he shivered.

"How did you get this?" I asked. The curiosity in me made me speak.

He paused his hands on my ankle. "I was bitten badly in a fight with the Alfa."

I reached my head forwards on a sudden impulse and gently licked the patterns of his scar. Wrath trembled and his breathing hardened. "I love it when you do that," he breathed and slipped my other trainer off along with my jeans.

Wrath didn't move position as I got up on my knees and sat pressing my breasts into his back; Wrath groaned. I licked and nibbled at his skin, going upwards towards his neck. My tongue trailed over his shoulder and I reached higher with my legs to let my head glide over his shoulder and my tongue lick his collar bone. Wrath groaned even louder, the vibrations in his back sent waves through the skin of my stomach and breasts; I pressed deeper into his back to feel it intensify.

Suddenly Wrath grabbed me, toppling me down to the bed; I let out a small giggle. He had climbed on top of me in less than a second. He pushed his body against mine; I could feel his smooth, soft skin as he brushed his chest against me. His tongue licked my aching nipple making me let out a wine; I wanted more.

He ran his hands up my thigh and brushed my hips with the tips of his fingers. He placed light kisses on my inner thigh and sneaking upwards. He trailed his mouth all over my body; his skin was smooth and dark against mine. The anticipation and suspense was killing me. I was so aroused, my nipples where stiff and it throbbed between my legs. I wanted to groan from that feeling alone.

His fingers touched the fabric covering the skin between my legs; I gasped and let out a low moan at the intimate contact. The feelings were overwhelming and intense, running through my skin like lightning and trailing over my stomach. My breasts felt warm, swollen and puckered along with my sex. "You're so wet," Wrath hissed. His fingers played at the waistband of my knickers teasing. He pulled them slowly down my legs exposing myself to him before kissing his way back up my leg and gently returning to the spot. "So smooth," Wraith breathed his fingers glided over me, exploring my form. He moved his mouth above my clitoris covering it with his warm breath. A tongue licked slowly at me as a tingling feeling filled that area.

He moved his fingers finding my entrance. I moaned again as the pressure was building up inside me; I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to feel him inside me. With that thought, one finger slid inside. I gasped and groaned pushing my breasts out, arching my back and breathing raggedly. Wrath slowly moved his finger in more and kissed my clitoris, his tongue giving it a quick flip. Suddenly my body felt overwhelmingly hot. He pulled his finger out and I hissed in protest. This time with two fingers he slid inside me again.

With small movements in and out, I could feel his fingers moving around inside, spreading wide. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feelings. Something started to change, and the tingling got even more intense. I felt trapped like somebody was holding all these feeling in one place; they were growing stronger and I felt slightly numb and frustrated. I wanted to explode. The tenderness of his touch produced feelings more satisfying than I had expected. Gently his fingers picked up a faster rhythm moving in and out causing fiction and pressure inside of me. Wrath continued this for a while; the more he touched me with his mouth the more I twitched as the feelings increased their intensity and along with the friction I didn't believe it could get any better.

His mouth once again covered my clitoris drawing in a deep suck. Suddenly something tipped over the edge; I could feel myself contract around his fingers, getting tighter. A wave of pure pleasure overtook my body. I wanted to scream. I panted hard and I contracted tight and released, again and again around his fingers as the satisfying numbness washed over me. My thoughts were incoherent.

After the feelings had calmed down my body was still buzzing. I felt a burst of energy yet I was suddenly very happy and overly relaxed. "What was that?" I gasped. My body jumped uncontrollably when he touched my clitoris this time.

"I think that's what you call an orgasm." He sounded proud and very pleased with himself. His voice changed to that hoarse, deep hum. "You looked so sexy you almost made me come."

Crawling his way back up my body, his hands trailed over my skin, taking some time to wipe his glistening fingers over my breast before blowing a gentle stream of cool air towards my nipple, instantly cold and stiffer than before my nipple swelled. I practically purred as Wrath then moved his mouth up taking my goose pimpled breast into his mouth warming up the cold area. That act felt more teasing than the cooling down. "If you want me to stop at any time, I will," he informed me. I spread my legs after a little nudge from his knee. Wrath dropped his gaze to my breasts and moaned as he gripped my hips and slid me towards him on the bed. I arched my back and moaned, begged him to enter me. Urges, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feel him inside of me; I needed to feel his hardness fill me up.

Wrath leaned forward, supporting his weight, but brushing his body against mine. His chest squeezed my breasts enhancing my cleavage and his stomach pressed up against mine. I felt his erection between his stomach and mine. I felt his desire. He was solid.

He pulled back his hips, muscles flexing as he changed position and the tip of him found the grove of my opening with the help from his hand. Very slowly he eased his erection closer to me. I felt the pressure of his blunt, hot tip pushing against me. After a few seconds Wraith eased off on the pressure and moved his swelling back and forth over the top of my clit wetting it ready with my juices. He was having trouble entering. "Relax, Rowan. This will be easier and less painful if you relax," he whispered into my ear. I hadn't considered that this would be painful. Instantly I tensed up doing the opposite to what Wrath wanted, worrying over how it might feel. This was all new to me, and I briefly wondered if Wrath had done this before and decided now was not the time to think about it. With the panic settling in I started to breathe faster and my chest contracted and heart rate increased. Trying to hide my panic from Wrath I let my head fall back and closed my eyes attempting to seem calm. Wrath must have sensed my worries and helped to ease me again before continuing further.

Wrath snuggled his head into my neck and started kissing over my jaw, neck and collarbone. His hand moved back to caressing the outside of my core. With care he slowly stroked me between the legs, relaxing me. His fingers moved inside of me again; he concentrated on my entrance widening his fingers and drawing them out and back in. His tongue entered my mouth and the passionate kiss got me stirring for him. Placing light kisses on my jaw I watched as he covered his length with the glistening fluid on his fingers.

Wrath tried again and kept up the kissing to distract me. The pressure of him pushing his arousal against me increased again as he tried to enter me. I felt the weight of anxiety on my shoulders, wanting this so badly and needing to be able to do this for him. Taking a deep breath I relaxed, not thinking about what Wrath was doing. It felt odd as slowly he managed to ease himself inside, and a millimetre at a time his length began to submerge. My breath became ragged again in a panic, and unable to stop myself I tensed up, but resisted the urge to move backwards away from him. The stretching and pressure of him was uncomfortable, but I felt determined to complete this. A small blast of air left Wrath's mouth. The pain increased with the slow pushing moving inside a little, then a little further. I worried that I couldn't take it. Closing my eyes tightly together, with just his tip inside, Wrath stilled.

"Rowan, if you need me to stop, I will," he whispered into my ear and caressed my cheek with his hand. "You're so tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, keep going," I said as a reflex, but I wasn't too sure if I could cope. Thinking about it, the pain wasn't too bad. Manageable. The longer he held it in place the more the tight stretching pain eased off. This gave me courage to continue.

As if Wrath could sense I wasn't too sure. "I won't be angry with you," he said seriously looking into my eyes, reinforcing that he was telling the truth. "Do you want me to continue?"

I nodded.

He went deeper. Wrath's eyes closed and his mouth opened as he let out a breath and with it came a long, deep groan. It filled the air around us and I fed off his pleasure; this is what I wanted, what I needed. Wrath eased himself inside me further. I was grateful for his tenderness and soft touch. I knew to make the pain ease off I had to calm myself down. This was what I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted Wrath. I needed him. My body needed him. I relaxed and tried to get lost in the moment. I pushed myself up off the bed to feel my skin against his body, breathing ragged. He sank himself deeper inch by inch. Wrath groaned. "You're so tight!" he said with a hiss.

I felt every millimetre of him, but after a while it didn't hurt as much, if anything it was just an odd, slightly uncomfortable sensation. It felt like the worst was over. In the awkward moments that followed Wraith pushed himself deeper inside and held onto my hips pulling me closer to his pelvis, until our pelvises were grinding against each other. "Oh," I said, as another sharp pain hit me, and this was different from the tight pressure, – it was a sharp pain that travelled through me. A curse escaped Wrath's lips and Wrath eased off a little as he said, "I'm sorry," in a quick rush of words.

"No, it's fine. Just don't go in so far," I instructed, "Continue."

Wrath was hesitant and he kissed my cheek a few times as if trying to convince himself, but. He eventually complied, moving his hips slowly in and out to begin with getting me used to him, before his rhythm picked up pace. He never pushed himself as deep inside again, careful not to hurt me.

The friction and speed made every nerve ending inside of me shout. I screamed it felt so good, and Wrath stilled and looked down at me, "Are you OK?" he whispered panicked.

"Keep going," I panted.

My back arched and he drove deeper into me still, even though I thought that he had filled me up whole already. It almost didn't hurt anymore. Slowly Wrath pulled back drawing himself nearly out of me. I closed my eyes feeling him lick my nipples; again they became more sensitive. Wrath moved back into me, and I gasped as he moaned. He pushed deeper inside me, moving his hips in a slow rolling motion. He whispered to me in a language I didn't understand.

Then I smelt the most wonderful fragrance ever, nothing I had ever smelt before. A hot, erotic, dark scent that filled the space around us.

Wrath spoke, "It pleasures me so much to feel your hot wetness surrounding me. To feel you underneath me."

His words. The scent. Every movement built up to my climax. I wanted him to go hard and deep. This time I could sense and feel the change in tingles, I understood what was happening. Wrath pulled back slowly and slammed into my pelvis again. The sensations overpowered me: my breath came in short, sharp gasps. I called out his name, screamed and whimpered as the feelings took hold of my body, paralysing it with all but the deep satisfying bliss.

After a couple more thrusts Wrath slammed himself into me and held it there, going deeper than he had before. Groaning into my mouth, I felt his chest rumble against mine and a pulsing inside me, but it wasn't me; it was Wrath. I felt something warm press inside me; I became more slick. Wrath moved his head and rested it on my chest breathing raggedly; his body relaxed collapsing on top of me still holding the majority of his weight. He felt hot and warm.

After a couple of minutes Wrath pulled himself out of me as he rolled us to the side and took me in his strong arms, making me feel warm and secure. Our bodies were damp and the room felt cold against my skin. As if Wrath could read my mind he shifted us remove under the covers, pulling the duvet up and around us, and with my back to him he placed an arm over my stomach and the other under my head. Curled up and comfortable, we fell into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes opened slowly feeling very heavy. I felt Wrath's hot body beneath mine, and looking up I realised I was lying on the side of his chest, his arms around me. He was still asleep, his face relaxed and calm, he looked so peaceful, with his features relaxed. was even more beautiful than I could ever describe. His eyes fluttered open when I kissed his cheek, a cute smile spreading across his face.

"I need to get going. Mum expected me home three hours ago. She's probably panicking," I explained. It didn't mean I wanted to leave.

"Stay," he asked and pulled me closer.

"Hmm. I really want to. But I can't, we'll sort something out." I kissed him again, hot and passionate this time. I loved to taste him. Then I got up and walked into the bathroom.

As I walked towards the bathroom I noticed that as my thighs brushed one another it felt as though there was something slick on them. Stepping into the bathroom I looked down; a small amount of smeared blood was mixed in with a cloudy substance over my inner thighs.

"I'm sorry it had to be like that," a deep voice said from behind me.

"It's OK. It would have happened whenever we decided to do it. I have no regrets." I turned and kissed Wrath on the lips before turning to the shower. I fiddled with the controls to get the shower working. Two strong hands reached above me turning the knobs. "Thanks," I muttered, my cheeks feeling slightly pink.

We showered together, taking our time and cuddling under the running water. I couldn't stop admiring the view: his torso was so toned, but just the right amount that he didn't look like he had been swallowing steroids for the past six months. I noticed Wrath couldn't keep his eyes off me either and that sent a warm fuzzy feeling deep into my chest.

Once dressed Wrath pulled me into a warm snugly hug, burying his face into my hair, and I heard him gently sniff me. "Marked," he whispered. It took me a few seconds to realise what he was talking about. Let's hope it's not obvious to everyone in close proximity to me. Marked, I was marked and I liked it.

Wrath took my hand and walked me out to my car. "Sneak in tonight," I told him.

He kissed my head. "I will."

Mum's going to kill me. How on earth am I going to explain where I've been? _Sorry, Mum, I got a bit caught up. Skipped school to spend the day in bed with a guy I barely knew, who lives in the woods. But don't worry, everything's fine – he's only been stalking me for a few months. Oh, and by the way... he's a shape shifting wolf._

_**The end**_

**A/N**

Although this is the last of this part of the story! I may in the future continue to write a sequel.

Please help me improve for the future... some feedback would be nice and very, very appreciated!

Inspiration - Lori Handeland (Blue Moon), Sherrilyn Kenyon (Dark Hunter novels), Anya Bast (Witch Fire) and J.R Ward (Black Dagger Brotherhood). So if you liked this you're sure to like some of their work.

**Acknowledgements :**

Beta reader: Bola

A big thank you to you!


End file.
